


My Queen

by Evil_Ed6



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Funny, Hot, I love this pairing, M/M, Mild S&M, PWP without Porn, Shower Sex, Yaoi, boy sex, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ed6/pseuds/Evil_Ed6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tom and Marco return from the Blood Ball, they are both in need to clean them self's up. What could happen? PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another part to My Princess story. Set about a year after the first story, just more sex :3 But oh well that is what I like. Please enjoy. (This is boy x boy, if you don't like it, don't read it.)

“Tom remind me never to go to a demon dance ever again, sigh this isn’t going to come out is it?” Marco groaned as he open Tom’s chamber bedroom door. Slow Marco walked into the demon’s room soaking from head to toe in red paint….. At least he hope it was red paint.

‘But my Princess were beautiful and that is why you were picked as the Queen of the Blood Ball. I would have to say you’re the hottest queen in all of hell babe” Tom said, closing the door behind them and giving Marco a smile. “You look good in red, so sexy covered in crimson red blo……”

“Tom! First; you know I told you not to call me princess, second; I believe you had something with me being picked as queen, since you were King. Lastly if you want me to stay your boyfriend you will not finish that scented.” Marco cut the demon off, not wanting to think about what could be on him could make him sick. 

“Hey princ…. Uh, Marco, come on I didn’t mean anything bad.” Tom said holding up his hands to com his human boyfriend down. “Here I can help you get clean up.”  
“  
No, I think can do that by myself thank you.” Marco said picking at the wet fabric on his shirt. “Any ways the last time you help me clean up, I could walk for a week. So no…. and Tom no means no got it?”

“Have it your way.” Nodding toward a door across the room, Tom added, “There’s a bathroom in there, if you wish to clean up babe.”

“Thank you, if you can is there anything that I can wear? I think I want to burn these clothes.” Marco asked as he made his way to the bathroom. “If you can do that please?”

“As you wish my princess.” Tom teased.

Marco rolled his eyes and made his way into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothing. After turning on the faucet in the shower, he stepped under the hot spray. Signing Marco stood beneath the water, eyes closed. He wasn’t surprised when he felt Tom step behind him. “You don’t know the meaning of the word no, do you?”

“You know I don’t.” The demon’s words drifted over Marco’s slick skin; his tongue licked away the water along the top of Marco’s shoulder. Sliding a hand around the boy’s waist, he brought them together, so Marco’s back to his bare chest. “You should make a habit of locking the door.” Tom smirked against Marco’s neck.

“Well I didn’t think I had a pervert of a boyfriend.” Marco answered. Closing his eyes, he could feel the heat of the demon’s internal fire drew him in like nothing else could.

“That is why you like me,” Tom whispered gruffly, his tongue snaking out to trace the curve of Marco’s ear. One hand slipped between them, tracing a slow line down the Marco’s spine, just barely skimming the crease of teen’s ass. Tom slid his other hand up Marco’s stomach to his chest, grazing one of boyfriend’s nipples with his fingertips. 

Pressing back, Marco wanted far more than the feathering tease of the demon’s hand on his ass. He reached for Tom’s hip, his nails digging slightly as he covered the demon’s hand on his chest with his other.

“Yes,” Tom murmured. “You want this. You need this my princess.”

Moving them forward, Tom bent Marco over, bracing him against the shower wall. Then he stepped back, letting both hands slide slowly down Marco’s sides, over his spine, and finally to his ass, fingers spreading the teen open. In one motion, Tom was on his knees and his tongue was pushing into his lover’s body, the length of pure muscle sliding deep.

Marco started to argue, but the demon’s touch short-circuited his brain. As Tom’s tongue entered him, Marco cried out. “Yes, Tom.” Marco moan out as he clawed at the slick surface of the wall, silently begging for more. The fire spread swiftly through him, igniting an undeniable need. Marco dropped a hand to his cock and stroked it as he moaned.

Tom slipped in two fingers alongside his tongue, stretching Marco open. As he pulled away and stood, he licked a slow path up Marco’s back to the base of his neck. Tom leaned over Marco and plunged his fingers in and out of Marco’s ass.

Heat engulfed Marco from every touch of the demon’s tongue and hands, promising more to come. “Need you …need more. Please, Tom.” Each word came with a gasp as he rocked between Tom’s hands.

Growing Tom pulled out his fingers, lined himself up and thrust hard, driving his cock deep inside Marco. Keeping one hand tight on Marco’s cock, Tom wrapped the other hand in his princess’s brown hair, pulling him up and back as he thrust again.

“Yes. Mine.” The words were part groan, part growl. Tom’s teeth grazed Marco’s neck as he slammed into him. 

The swift penetration and invasive heat burned through Marco. Shaking his head wildly, he tried to speak, but the words refused to come. Only soft noises rose in his throat, urging the demon to take him completely. He strained toward the demon’s touch, the sensations threatening to drag him under.

“Come for me, my bloodily princess.” Tom’s thrusts never relenting, the demon drove them hard, his hand working boyfriend’s cock in time to the movements of his own as it pierced the teen’s body. “Come on my cock. I want to hear you scream my name.”

Turning Marco’s head until he could see his lover’s eyes, Tom grazed his thumb over the tip of Marco’s cock, pressing into the slit. “You like it when I help you clean up my princess.” Before Marco had a chance to respond, Tom’s tongue pushed into his mouth, tasting and devouring. 

Each thrust echoed in Marco’s body and mind, as relentless as the drive of Tom’s hips. As his own pleasure rolled him under, his seed spilled over the demon’s hand and a guttural cry forced its way from Marco’s throat. Marco drowned under the assault, the demo’s name torn from his lips. “Tom!”

Tom roared, ramming hard as he came. Heat poured out of him and deep into his boyfriend. Marco could smell the demon boyfriend’s cum and sweat. In the aftermath, he closed his eyes, letting his mind follow the heat of Tom’ essence. As the waves pervaded him at the deepest levels, Marco limply fell back against Tom. 

“Mine, my princess.” The word drifted from Tom’s mind to Marco’s, burning the truth of it into both of their souls, sealing them.  
Tom reached out. His hand caught the metal bar on the shower wall and he sank to his knees, slipping out of Marco and pulling the boy down with him.

Marco remained limp as he leaned heavily against the demon. Twisting in Tom’s arms, Marco burrowed against him under the now cold water.

“See babe, I knew you would need my help cleaning up.” Tom purred, as he pet the back of his princess’s head. “Just look how dirty you are.”

“I wouldn’t be if you could keep your hands off me for five minutes. And here I’m on the dirty floor under close water. “Marco looked up and pointed a finger at his horny demon boyfriend. “If I get sick, there will be no sex for a month.”

Tom eyes widen in fear for a moment before a smile crept on his lips. “Well then I better keep my princess warm then.” Tom turned off the water and stood, lifting Marco and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Tom! What are you doing?” Marco yelled, trying to get down. “Hey I need to get dress, did you even get the clothes I asked for?”

“Clothes? You’re not going to need for what we are going to be doing princess.” Tom smirked, dropping Marco onto his bed.

“I told you to stop calling me that………” Marco was cut off by Tom’s lips, sealing his with a hot loving kiss, until his thoughts were to scrambled to catch up.

“Your right.” Tom had evil smirk, licking his lips looking down at Marco, who still had spots of red still on his skin. “You’re a queen now.”

“My Blood Queen”


End file.
